Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Kkez2y5
Summary: When businessman Klaus Mikaelson wakes up on a Sunday morning, the last think he expects is to find a baby dropped on his doorstep. Finding himself Ill-equipped to handle a child, he turns to Caroline Forbes, a well known nanny around lower Manhattan. Rated T# Klaroline
1. Prologue

**Helloo everyone! So this is my first attempt at a Klaroline Fanfiction, (be gentle with me!) so I genuinely hope that I get the personalities and attitudes of Caroline and Klaus spot on, (because badly written fanfics with OOC characters isn't enjoyable for anyone..) and that you love it enough to drop me a review. The first instalment will be a short prologue, to give you a feel of the story, so I apologize if you think that prologues are too cliché, but hey, it has to happen right?**

**Anyway. Enough rambling from me... Enjoy!**

**Title:** Home is where the Heart is.  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Klaus/Caroline Elena/Damon  
**Summary: **When Klaus wakes up on a frosty Sunday morning, the last thing he's expecting is a child to be dropped off on his doorstep. Finding himself Ill-equipped to handle a child, he turns to Caroline Forbes, a well known nanny around lower Manhattan.

Prologue:

It happens faster than Klaus thought it would.

One second he was grinding against a stranger on the dance floor of a seedy club, the next he was being dragged out by the lapels of his jacket into a back alley, pushed fiercely against the brick work. A pair of soft, supple lips crashed against his without a second thought and he instantly responded, in more ways than one. He fumbled for words, had to thank God for Damon insisting they go out tonight, but with the alcohol and the woman hanging off him, he couldn't think straight. All he could see was the blonde and all he could feel was the things she was doing to him.

"I don't-" Klaus breathed out between kisses, "Even know," She dragged her teeth over his bottom lip and he gasped, "your name." He was breathless now, completely absorbed with the stranger. She quickly looped her hands around his neck, locking them together to keep him still and smiled through the darkness. His brain, too fuzzy from the alcohol and his eyes cheated by the dark, can't make out anything but the colour of her hair. Even her face remained a mystery to him.

"But that's all part of the fun," She responded, her hot breath making Klaus shiver. She had him exactly where she wanted him and he knew it, but damn him if he wasn't enjoying it. "We aren't ever going to see each other again," She reasoned, beginning to unbuckle his belt. "Why do we have to complicate things?"

Klaus took hold of her small hands and leant forward to capture her lips with his again. "Slow down, love." He drawled, peppering kisses down her neck. By the feel of it, she was wearing a soft cotton dress that ended mid-thigh and a neckline that dipped down between her breasts. Smiling, Klaus bent his head further down, placing open mouthed kisses against her supple skin. "I want to enjoy this."

The stranger tangled her hands in his light brown locks, keeping his head locked in place. The feel of his hot tongue swirling across her cold skin sent shivers running through her body and she never wanted him to stop. Slowly, he turned the tables, carefully pinning the blonde between his body and the brick wall. His fingers trailed up her legs, a palm grasping her thigh and hoisting it to rest on his hip; without really meaning to, bucked his lower body up into hers, loving the soft little sighs she emitted. It had been a while since Klaus had been intimate with a woman, but he could never forget how to please.

"Are you sure, love?" He asked softly as he dragged the bottom of her dress upwards. He may have been needing this for some time now, but he was a gentleman. No meant no, and he would respect or fulfil her wishes either way.

"Yes." The stranger moaned lustfully, pulling him closer. "Take me."

Klaus didn't realise that one lust filled night with a perfect stranger could change his life forever at the time, but he sure knew about it 15 months later.

**It's short, I know! Please don't hate me! I also don't really write smut in my stories so I'm not that good at it, but I hope it felt real and that I did it justice, but most of all, that you enjoyed it! If you have a second, drop me a review to let me know how it went and whether or not I should continue, because your input really means a lot to me!**

**Over+out **


	2. Oh, baby

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I just hope I can continue this fic to a standard I'm proud of because you're all sweethearts! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the prologue, no matter how short it was... I'm aiming for at least 20 chapters for this story, depending on the length of them, but I'm hoping I'll get at least 25 including an epilogue done for you!**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Title:** Home is where the Heart is.  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Klaus/Caroline Elena/Damon  
**Summary: **When Klaus wakes up on a frosty Sunday morning, the last thing he's expecting is a child to be dropped off on his doorstep. Finding himself Ill-equipped to handle a child, he turns to Caroline Forbes, a well known nanny around lower Manhattan.

* * *

**They say that home is where the heart is; I guess I haven't found my home.  
Ingrid Michaelson  
**

Chapter One- Oh, baby.

Klaus Mikaelson's life was thrown upside down on a Sunday morning; 6:38 to be exact. And it was all down to a doorbell ringing.

The wealthy, 20 something bachelor awoke with a jolt, his back catapulting up off the bed as he worked to open his eyes. The light streaming in from the window temporarily blinded him and he blinked once, twice, before his vision returned, focusing on the clock adhered to the wall that told him it was almost seven. Klaus groaned and rolled over, coming into contact with the cold side of the bed; he'd only been asleep for a few hours, the write up of the Lockwood Contract taking more time than he'd imagined when he declared himself open to completing it. Coffee mugs littered the floor and sideboards, reminding him just how tired he was.

"I'm coming." Klaus murmured sleepily to himself as he clambered from the warmth the bed provided. The apartment was freezing, yet another reminder that the holiday he hated the most was fast approaching, and he shivered involuntarily as his feet touched the cold, hardwood floor. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed and sleep the rest of his free day off, only waking when his stomach demanded food, but an annoying early riser made it impossible; this was the first Sunday in months that he hadn't been required to work and it had already been ruined before midday. He sighed and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, yawning silently as he made his dragged himself to the entry hall. Slowly, Klaus unlocked the door, half expecting to see a chipper salesman offering him something he wouldn't need in a million years, but he was met with something much, much worse.

Looking up at him through dark lashes, a baby of around 6 months old rocked back and forth in a car seat, squiggling and squirming restlessly. It sucked silently on a pacifier, dark blonde hair falling into its eyes, which were a bright shade of familiar blue. Klaus stood motionless, absolutely dumbfounded at the delivery on his front step; the kid wore a grey all-in-one and matching booties, wrapped up in a thick blue quilt with three letters sewed onto it: 'HJT.' Reluctantly, he reached down for the car seat, glancing around the neighbourhood before he pulled the little tyke in behind him. _What kind of person leaves a baby on a doorstep in the middle of winter?_ Klaus wondered as the tiny thing returned his gaze. _It's freezing outside! _

The baby gurgled, seemingly content, and flashed a dimpled smile at the baffled businessman. Out of complete curiosity, Klaus bent down for further inspection, hands unbuckling the safety belt before slipping under the baby's body. The quilt fell to the floor as he lifted the child to rest against his chest, instantly feeling the warmth radiate from the tiny body. "What's your name, huh?" He murmured, brushing the soft blonde curls back when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the embroidered blanket. Klaus ventured further into the apartment, plucking pillows and throws from the sofa as he went. He made a makeshift bed in front of the fire before he turned it on and laid the baby down amongst the cushions. The letter called to him, and although he didn't want to read about how hard it was for the parent to abandon the child, he had to know who the child belonged to. They had to know whose doorstep they'd chosen, didn't they?

Ripping the seal open, Klaus quickly devoured each word printed onto the page; he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Dear Klaus,_

_I bet you didn't expect this, huh? I know it must come as a shock to find a baby on your doorstep, but you have to believe me when I say I wish I never had to say goodbye to my little boy at all. You probably don't remember me, but I don't hold it against you; we were drunk and we were stupid, but I don't regret ever having Noah James. He is my light and my life, and before I died, I wanted to make sure he was with his biological father. Yes, Klaus. He has your eyes, your hair, your smile; he is your son. Although we didn't conceive him within a loving marriage, I'm sure you'll come to love and adore him, just as I did. Unfortunately, I am no longer able to care for him, but you are a good man and I have every belief that you can do this. _

_If I had one dying wish it would be this:  
Take care of my lovely little boy, Klaus._

_All my love,_

_Tessa Thompson._

Attached to the underside of the note with sticky tape, a photo of a pretty blonde girl holding a small blue bundle resided. Klaus, disbelieving until he saw it, studied the young woman's face intently when it all came rushing back to him; Her long blonde curls, her sparkling green eyes, her dazzling smile. It was the woman from the alley he'd met almost 15 months ago when he was out celebrating his promotion. The woman he'd taken against the grimy wall. For a second, he wanted to be sick, the note dropping to the floor as he collapsed onto an armchair, but then he stared down at the little boy rolling around the safety of the cushions and realisation struck him.

This baby was his.

He was a father.

The first emotion Klaus felt was panic. How was he supposed to look after another human being when he could barely take care of himself? The second was guilt; He'd never even known the name of his child's mother-even though he'd tried to pry it out of her when she dragged him out into the alley- and he'd never even known that she was pregnant. For the past 15 months, Klaus had been completely oblivious, when, according to her note, Tessa had been dying.

Running a hand through his hair, Klaus tried to arrange his thoughts, tried to figure out what necessities he needed seeing as the baby hadn't come with a shopping list. _Noah_. Klaus drilled into his head. _His name is Noah_. He had to stop calling him _'kid,_' and _'it,_' if he wanted to be a better dad than his ever was. He wasn't, nor would he ever be, a let-down; he owed it to Tessa to be a good caregiver to their child. He owed it to himself.

Noah was his.

He was a father.

* * *

**Another short one, I know! Please don't hate me! I just thought that this was all this chapter needed for now. Further in, we'll see Klaus interact with his son and realise he can't give Noah what he needs; Keep in mind that Caroline was not his first choice. We have to have conflict don't we? Can you guess who he turned to first?**

**Thank you again to those who reviewed, keep 'em coming! Xx**

**Over+out **


	3. Something's Gotta Give

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed; I love you all! This chapter will centre around Caroline and her life this time, but she'll run into Klaus soon, so don't worry! **

**Second Chapter up!**

**Title:** Home is where the Heart is.  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Klaus/Caroline Elena/Damon  
**Summary: **When Klaus wakes up on a frosty Sunday morning, the last thing he's expecting is a child to be dropped off on his doorstep. Finding himself Ill-equipped to handle a child, he turns to Caroline Forbes, a well known nanny around lower Manhattan.

* * *

**From the mountains high to the wave crashed coast  
There's a way to find better days I know  
~Dierks Bentley- Home~**

Chapter Two- Something's gotta give.

"Come on, Caroline. It's just not worth the hassle." Elena Gilbert declared as she poured them each another drink. "That family doesn't deserve you."

Caroline Forbes took a much deserved swig of wine, swirling the rest of the red contents around the red glass before she raised it to clink against Elena's. She was tired, much too tired, and it was all down to three little monsters who had made it their life mission to make her miserable; being a temporary live in nanny had its perks, but more often than not, Caroline found that she was taken for a fool. And she was done with it.

"You're right." Caroline huffed indignantly. "The things I had to put up with weren't even close to being in the job description. Sure the money was..." She paused to think with a mouthful of red. "No, wait. Even the money wasn't worth it!"

Their glasses clinked again and their laughter filled the air.

"And," Elena added. "You don't have to worry about getting another gig because everybody wants you!"

Caroline giggled and leant back against the cushions. "I'm not sure about that, but I definitely know that I'm quitting tomorrow." Sure, she knew that she was a highly desired nanny in parts of Manhattan, but she was yet to find a decent employer who didn't take her services for granted. "Those little brats tried every trick in the book and I waited them out," She recalled, remembering her favourite blue sweater that had been shrunken in the wash, her white blouse that had been turned red. "But my self-respect is taking a serious hit, and I'm not OK with that."

Elena nodded in agreement, eyes focused on the red liquid that sloshed around inside her glass. "Rich people suck."

"You are aware that your boyfriend, soon to be husband, is a very successful lawyer who, I might add, makes an insane amount of bacon?"

"Of course I am." Elena rolled her eyes. "But Damon doesn't act like he's got money. He doesn't pay out for expensive items or things he doesn't need. To say he acts like a five year old most of the time, he's pretty responsible."

"You don't need to make me feel better y'know." Caroline assured as she nursed her glass. "Damon is a good man. He works hard to earn his money. Most of the people I work for have inherited their fortune. It's completely different."

"I know." Elena sighed, thoughts wandering to her fiancée. When they'd met nine years ago through Caroline, she'd hated him with every fibre in her being. He was rude, cocky, and to top it all off, knew he was insanely good looking. Only when Elena had taken the time to get to know the real him did she find that he was actually sensitive, loving and-even though he didn't have much of one-family orientated. They'd been dating ever since, their engagement becoming official a few months ago. "I never really thanked you for introducing us."

Caroline snorted into her glass. "Are you kidding me? You hated the guy! Told me the only way we could stay friends was if you never had to see him again."

"That's why I'm thanking you." Elena smiled. "You didn't listen to me."

"Well," Caroline grinned. "I guess you're welcome."

Elena took another sip of wine and settled further back into the cushions. "Speaking of relationships, what happened between you and that Tyler guy?"

Caroline shrugged and sighed. "I don't even know, 'Lena. He seemed nice enough but he just.. wasn't the one for me."

"You have to stop this, Care." Elena reprimanded. "Otherwise you're gonna end up alone."

"Oh gee, thanks for making me feel better." Caroline joked, and the two fell about laughing.

"I'm just saying. If you're not careful, you're going to end up with 50 cats and a couple of fish. And you're too hot to just go to waste." They erupted into a fit of giggles at the comment once more, the wine really starting to take its toll. "I could ask Damon to set you up with someone at the law firm. I'm sure there are plenty of hot men in suits that are just waiting for a catch like you to snatch them up!"

Caroline played with one of her blonde curls, bringing her glass to her lips. "You think so?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I know so."

* * *

At the time, a few girly drinks in seemed like a perfect idea, but the night quickly escalated, and a few turned into a dozen and the coffee table Caroline loved dearly was lying in pieces on the living room floor. Sure it had been fun then, but the two girls sure knew about it when they woke up the next morning, the alarm clock assaulting their ears and turning their brains into mush.

"Shut it off!" Caroline whined, wondering why there was an alarm clock set in the first place.

Elena rolled over in the bed and swatted at the blonde beside her. "Don't talk so loud." She complained as she reached over to silence it. "Oh shit!"

"Shut up." Caroline mumbled into the pillow, her head banging.

"Caroline, we overslept! I have to be at work for 10 and it's half past!" Elena winced as her words reverberated inside her head, but she ignored the throbbing sensation and leapt out of the bed.

"No." Caroline corrected woozily. "You overslept. I don't have to be anywhere today. I quit, remember?"

"Well, yippee for you." Elena responded sarcastically as she began stripping off her pyjamas. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep the hangover away, but instead, she was slipping her feet into uncomfortable high heels. "Listen, I'll talk to Damon about an eligible bachelor for you, but you have to go out there and get yourself another gig, Care."

Caroline waved her away. "Shure. Shure." She agreed into the covers. "I'll get right on that."

Elena shrugged her jacket on and picked up her bag, slipping her phone into her jean pocket. She ran her hands through her hair and swiped a finger underneath her eyes. "By the way," She began reluctantly. "I spilt wine on your carpet." But before Caroline could retaliate, she was already out of the door.

Caroline jolted upwards, ignoring the incessant banging in her head.

"My carpet? You ruined my carpet?"

* * *

**So, this was just an insight into Caroline's life and how her new job search might lead her to Klaus... Who will Damon set her up with? Any guesses? **

**Keep reading and reviewing lovelies!**

**Over+out **


End file.
